The Wedding Night
by Trilogy1
Summary: titles pretty self explainatory.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own xmen evolution. This is the sequel to Dance with Me. Dont flame.

* * *

><p>The Wedding Night<p>

She barely had enough time to kick off her shoes before he had her feet off the floor and was ravaging her neck. He held her by her thighs with her legs wrapped tightly around his lower torso and an arm around his neck. He did carry her across the threshold of their beautiful new home, but then she immediately jumped him and started disrobing them both. She finally had her shoes off, since he hadn't worn any in favor of keeping his feet comfortable, and his jacket was left on the living room floor while she worked the buttons of his dress shirt with her free hand. Pulling the tail ends of his shirt free of being tucked in his pants, she slid her hand under the white t-shirt he wore and dragged her nails along his furry abs up to his chest, while she kissed him with such an abandon it left them both breathless.

She tore her lips from his with a sheer force of reluctant will when the need for air was too demanding, but he took the opportunity to return to her delicious neck. She nibbled on his pointed ear before licking then blowing on the fine hair there and whispered her lustful seduction in his ear with one word, "Kurt."

Kurt shuddered at her hot breathe across his ear and growled in pleasure. He wrapped his tail around her waist to steady her and pull her closer as he hoisted her further up his body before depositing her lithe form on their brand new queen sized bed. He pushed her bridal gown to the top of her gorgeously long legs and pulled at her by her thighs closer to him. She moaned while smiling as their centers rubbed against one another, feeling how hard he was already for her. His deep accented voice spoke the only word the moment needed, "Kitty."

Looking up into his glowing dark gold eyes, she felt herself become awash with the need to have him, and only him, inside her. Hell, they were married now, and after waiting months and months for this night to come she was finally going to make love to the man she was in love with. She briefly took a moment to remember the beginning, after he had proposed.

_~Morning after the proposal~_

_Kitty couldn't have slept better if you put her in a coma. She continuously dreamed of the pleasures Kurt inflicted on her last night, her body throbbed and her heart still fluttered, even in the dream, at the remembrance of his actions. She rolled over and stretched out her arm, but her eyes snapped open when she found only an empty space next to her. Leaning up on her forearms she looked around frantically, thinking Kurt had abandoned her in the night, until she finally settled on his form next to her. He was sitting up with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles, he appeared to be in deep thought._

_She rolled over and slid in behind before wrapping her arms around his chest and pressed her naked breast to his furry back. The sudden contact startled him but when she laid gentle kisses on his neck he relaxed almost immediately. Kurt took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. She then held it in front of them to see it shine in the coming light of dawn, and awed at his gorgeous selection of diamonds._

_Looking back at his face she saw he had that distant expression again, so she cupped his cheek and kissed the side of his head, lingering a little longer to draw him out of the inner conflict she knew he was undoubtedly having. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered in his ear._

_Kurt turned at her with a mixture of hesitation and happiness. "I'm afraid I have forgotten a very important zing." He took her hand again and rubbed against the ring with his thumb._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"In my religion, it is customary to ask ze faza for ze hand of his daughter." He felt Kitty go rigid against his back but continued, knowing the next part would bring some peace to her. "But, in our current state, I vould need to seek out ze head of household und ask for zere blessing."_

_Kitty smiled ear to ear, "So . . . you would need to ask my mom." She couldn't help being giddy, she had told her mother about him already including his unique mutation and her mother had asked when she would get to meet him in person, carefully stating him as a 'special' friend. Kitty couldn't remember blushing so hard before in her life. "Then this is great!" she said cheerily._

_He still looked apprehensive, "But Keety, vhat do you zinc is going to happen vhen ve meet face to face, vithout mein inducer?" he looked down shamefully at his body, "I don't zinc she vould approve of a demon for her only daughter's intended."_

_Kitty cupped his face and brought his gaze back to hers so she could give a chaste little kiss that soon bordered on passionate. "Trust me Kurt; she's going to love you."_

_~Three days later – on the way to the Pryde home~_

_Saying Kurt was frantic would be an understatement. He had spent the better part of the morning trying on different formal clothes and had washed and preened his fur at least three times. The reason for his anxiety: Kitty's mother. They had planned the morning after he asked her, that they would drive to her home to properly introduce the two. This was why Kitty was currently laughing to herself._

_"Kitty, zis is not funny!" Kurt exclaimed._

_"Kurt, relax, we're going to be fine." Kurt huffed, so Kitty put her hand on his forearm, "Do you trust me?"_

_He looked at her like she just asked if the sky was red, "Of course I do."_

_She smiled, "Then trust me now." She said soothingly. Kurt nodded._

_After driving for hours they finally reached their destination, a beautiful two story house with white walls and dark maroon roofing and a porch complete with rocking chairs. Kurt was out first, after slipping on his image inducer, and around opening his Kätzchen's door within seconds, holding out his hand to help her out. Kitty gracefully emerged from the midnight blue camaro, her light blue summer dress flowing with the cool breeze. Linking her arm with his, they strolled up to the front door. After they crossed the first step the front door flew open, revealing a middle-aged brunette, Kitty's mother. She was wearing a dress that matched her daughters and had on light make-up, a touchup of mascara and faint lipstick, she did want to look presentable to her daughter's 'special' friend. She threw her arms open and spoke with much enthusiasm, "Welcome."_

_Half an hour had them sitting in the living room, Ms. Pryde had a platter of assorted snacks and warm chamomile tea on the coffee table between them. Kurt and Kitty were seated side by side on the love seat while her mother sat across from them, her hands folded in her lap and a warm smile on her lips. The two ladies had just finished talking about what Kitty has been up to, so Kurt could think of how to gently tell Ms. Pryde of his certain mutation without scaring her, when they finally brought him into the conversation._

_"So, I am very interested to hear of the man who has stolen my daughter's heart." Ms. Pryde said after taking a sip from her tea. She wasn't dim; she saw the way her Katherine kept stealing glances at the quiet boy why he wasn't looking. And while he was previously in a relationship with another woman, Katherine had told her of her worries, only an idiot could be deaf to the passion in her voice when she spoke on the phone._

_Kurt chuckled nervously, his hand rubbing at the watch shaped inducer on his wrist. "I'm sure you are, und I hope you vill still feel zat vay in a few moments." With a last glance to Kitty for encouragement, he closed his eyes and unfastened the brace keeping the inducer on. He felt his last piece of safety slip away and was now bare in his truest, disgusting form._

_He waited . . . and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. He waited several moments for the screaming of 'a demon is in my house', for 'monster, stay away from my baby girl', hell he would've settled for 'what the hell are you'. But nothing, no screaming, no yelling, not even crying._

_Slowly opening his eyes he found Ms. Pryde with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes glistening. One would jump to the conclusion she was about to scream at him and call out filthy names, but he only saw compassion and kindness in her gaze. It truly and honestly stunned him, but like mother like daughter, right?_

_Kitty couldn't stop smiling; Kurt had spent the better part of twenty minutes explaining his mutation, what he knew of his birth, and his intentions towards her daughter. Her mother looked to her, a little concerned._

_"So, you're really a **half demon** mutant." She asked._

_"Ja, from vat I'm avare of."_

_"But I trust you are the same decent young man who has infatuated my daughter?"_

_He nodded, slightly blushing._

_She smiled, "Then, if my Katherine makes you this happy, you have my blessing." She already had tears threatening to escape her eyes, but now looked sad for him. "And I'm sorry this world has been so cruel to you."_

_"Danke', Madam."_

_"Hey mom," Kitty finally spoke after being silent for the whole ordeal, "Do you think Father Parris would be alright with marrying us."_

_Ms. Pryde beamed at her daughter while Kurt gapped at her in horror._

_~That Night ~_

_Ms. Pryde had scheduled a meeting with the local, and family friend, minister, and they could meet with him on the day after the next. Night had fallen and the three decided to retire to bed. Ms. Pryde had sorrowfully said that their guest room had been converted to a storage room, but Kurt informed her he would gladly take the couch. That he didn't want to impose by taking either of their rooms._

_He was curled up on the couch, almost asleep, when he felt a depression behind him. He smirked, knowing who it was from how they wrapped their arms around his midsection, "And I vonder how much your muza is going to beat me ven she finds us."_

_Kitty snuggled closer to him and grasped the front of his shirt and completely phased it off his body. Kurt would've jumped off the cushions had Kitty not been holding him down. "Relax Kurt." She rubbed her cheek against the fur of his back and sighed contently, "I just wanna make sure this is real."_

_He rolled in her arms and wrapped his own around her, "Vhy vouldn't it be?"_

_She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes and he tightened his hold on her. "I woke up just now and you weren't there. I was afraid I dreamt all of this and that you were really with Amanda and you didn't love me and-"_

_She was cut off with a deep kiss, and when they pulled apart for air her tears were nearly gone. Kurt wiped away the few that escaped and kissed each of her eyelids, then her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and settled on her lips. "How about now?"_

_She smiled dreamily, "I might need some more convincing."_

_And he happily obliged. Ms. Pryde smiled to herself, her daughter definitely made him happy._

_~Meeting with Father Parris~_

_Kurt sat between his lieb and her mother, fidgeting nervously, in the father's office, with a big shinning wooden cross staring him right in the face. He just knew he was on the border of bursting into flames, a hellhole opening up and dragging him to the pits, or even the priest turning out to be a demon hunter and staking him right then and there, or some other means of an unpleasant demise. Without knowing it his hand was in Kitty's, his silent need for comfort and confidence. Kitty squeezed his hand to reassure him she was there and massaged the hard knuckles with her thumb. She knew Kurt would be like this but she was hoping that the priest would do this for them._

_Kurt had told her a long time ago that if he could ever get married he wanted to do it in a church, but because of his appearance he would need to where his inducer, he had also made joke about him exploding in fire once he crossed the threshold but Kitty knew better. He wanted to marry at an alter, like his foster family before him and thought because of his half-demon lineage he would never be able too._

_She'd known and trusted this father and hoped he wasn't biased about the whole mutant thing; the demon thing she knew would take a little more convincing._

_Finally Father Parris, a white haired and somewhat balding man, opened the door of his office, bible clad in hand and cross around his neck. Kitty and her mother rose to greet him._

_"Father Parris! It's so good to see you again." Kitty said, hugging the man._

_"And you as well, little Katherine, my you've grown so much!" he returned the embrace and turned to Ms. Pryde, "Sophia, it's been too long."_

_"I know, I'm sorry, we've been . . . busy." She stated hesitantly as she hugged him too._

_"Of course. I'm sure they have." He had a hint of hidden resolution, like he knew some big secret._

_He finally notice Kurt after a moment, "And who is this young lad?" he held his hand out to the young man._

_"Kurt, Kurt Vagner." The father noticed the thick German accent and the unusual way Kurt shook his hand; holding his index and middle finger together and his ring and pinky finger as well. And the strange fuzzy feeling to his hand was not lost on him._

_Sitting down he smiled at the three, making Kurt uneasy. "So, you said you have favor to ask of me. I'll do what I can."_

_"Well," Kitty started, "Kurt here and I are in love and we want to get married."_

_Parris raised his brow, "Wow, really, at such a young age? By my recollection you're only nine-teen."_

_"And that is past the legal age of consent. But that doesn't matter; I love Kurt and want to spend the rest of my life with him." Kurt felt his chest well with affection at her words._

_"And you would like me to perform the nuptials." He grinned, "I'd be happy too." The three heaved equal sighs of relief. "But I don't understand why you're so hesitant to ask." He had a slight playfulness to his voice._

_"Because, ve are vorried." Kurt took the lead this time._

_"What about?" Parris inquired._

_"We're mutants." Kitty finished and they both dropped their heads for fear of his reaction._

_"I know." Their heads shot up to the Father._

_"Vhat?"_

_"How?"_

_"Well, it's not that hard for me to see." Parris picked up a photo of him and a brunette haired young woman, both smiling and holding a very large salmon. "You remember my daughter?"_

_Kitty tilted her head, "Courtney? Yeah, but what does she have to do with – oh."_

_"When did you find out?" Ms. Pryde asked, fascinated._

_"This past year, while we were fishing at the lake." He smiled proudly, "She can talk to animals."_

_"She always was an animal lover." Kitty stated._

_"So what can the two of you do?"_

_"Well I'm only a phaser, I can walk through solid matter, but Kurt here is a teleporter, who can cross vast distances in the blink of an eye." She said with pride._

_"My." He shared a parental glance with Ms. Pryde, full of love and appreciation._

_"Keety is selling herself short, she has been an invaluable and irreplaceable member of ze team." Kurt smirked at her. "If not for her powers effecting technology, many of our enemies vould have overpowered us long ago."_

_"That's…good to know."_

_"Und zere is somezing else you need to know before ve do zis."_

_Parris nodded his consent for them to continue.  
>"My mutation, from birth, has taken a different course zen my dear Kätzchens'." He bit his lip slightly but continued. "A more . . . gruesome . . . course." Finally throwing caution to the wind he removed the image inducer and revealed the blue furry demon that was his body.<em>

_"I see."_

_"Zat's it? No words of hate, no declarations of evil?"_

_"I trust you are the same character Kurt Wagner that little Katherine speaks so highly of, are you not?" the father inquired._

_"Nein, I am."_

_"So, will you do it?" Kitty asked after a long moment of silence._

_"I don't see why not." Parris smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt unzipped the back of Kitty's gown and unlaced the ties at the front while his mouth assaulted her neck with love bites that left marks in their wake. His shirts already long forgotten he focused on the main goal, making this as pleasurable for his Katherine as he could. He'd been waiting too long for this night. Even before he asked for her hand and before their night of chaste passion, he'd been fantasizing about her from afar and when they managed to become friends his craving for her only increased. It was like having an animal trapped inside that only wanted what it couldn't have. That was why he went with Amanda when Kitty chose Lance; the last time that happened he would've sworn the demon inside was going to tear out of him. He was ashamed to admit it but Amanda was just something he used to sway his physical needs, and she was more experienced than him so one could see that as a plus. But if he were honest, he needed this; he needed her, more than he ever thought he could need anything in his entire life.

Kitty clawed at her lovers back, unable to hold back the moans brought on by his ministrations and that only seemed to spur him on. When her nails would rake through his fur he would growl and the vibrations would shoot straight to her core, making her quiver. Pulling the fine gown from her body he set to work on her corset. "I don't know vhy you vore zis, you look beautiful vithout it." He said while trying to untie the front.

"My mother thought it would make me look more desirable." She said in between gulps of air before she gasped when his teeth hit a sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"After zat veek of separation, you could be vearing a plastic bag for a dress und I vould still zink you vere ze hottest being in ze whole damn vorld." He growled out from trying to ease the bridal gown off of her. Finally getting fed up with the garment he tore the sides of the corset apart, immediately exposing Kitty's creamy white skin of her torso. His eyes darkened in their fiery glow and he arched his body down to taste the skin at her hip.

Kitty yelped when Kurt ripped her corset, she hadn't expected such an action from her gentlemanly fury elf, and looked down at the man who was effectively biting at her flesh. When Kurt's eyes opened and locked with hers, her arousal spiked from the raw animalistic passion she saw there. She was so thankful that it was all directed at her and not some other girl who would just wind up breaking his heart. She unconsciously liked her lips, drawing Kurt's lighter pupils to follow the wet appendage and his teeth to press harder on her hip bone.

Kurt could smell the sweet scent emanating from between his lover's legs and slipped his hand to the apex of her thighs. She was soaking his fingers through the clothed barrier. He growled and started moving his head lower and lower, nipping a trail down till he was face to face with her negligee underwear. Grasping the sides while nibbling the inside of her thigh, he used the claws of his thumbs to slice the material in half.

Kitty shrieked, "Hey! I liked those!"

"I'll buy you a new pair . . . besides . . . you look better . . . vithout zem on." Her lover managed in between taking mouthfuls of her creamy flesh, inching himself painfully closer to his sweet prize.

She gasped and arched forward, grabbing onto his furry back as his mouth latched onto her and her whole body shook and shivered. Kitty raked her nails through his fur and threw her head back in sheer bliss, her eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream as he easily brought her to her peak. But he didn't stop then, pushing her legs to her chest he spread them to the side, baring her even more to his hungry mouth. Adding a single finger he teased her entrance, spreading her lips and tonguing the little engorged nub. Darting his tongue in earned him grunt that quickly turned into a most pleasured groan as she flew back against the mattress.

And thirty minutes later had her body limp and twitching after her third orgasm, he took the opportunity to de-vest himself of the rest of his clothing.

There were primarily two reasons he made her come multiple times; the first being he loved seeing that look of total satisfaction and happiness on her lovely face, and the second was that they would relax her body enough that it wouldn't hurt her as much when he would finally take her virginity. He still couldn't believe that she wanted him to be her first and only; he thought he'd died and gone to heaven, or hell was playing a very cruel joke on him.

Feeling his eyes on her Kitty slowly turned her head till her ocean blues met with heated gold. Now suddenly feeling very lonely and exposed she beckoned him to her, managing in between breaths, "Kurt . . . please . . . come back to me."

Kurt smiled affectionately at his Kätzchen; sliding back between her open legs, Kitty could feel his erection brush along her thigh, and felt the red hot blush rise in her face and chest. "I'll alvays come back to you."

As he leaned down for a passionate kiss Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck, coming up for air when something sticky leaked out onto her leg. She looked down to his twitching member and gasped. There was no way in hell that that was going to fit inside her!

Kurt felt Kitty still and then tense against him. He followed her line of sight down and chuckled lightly. "Don't vorry Kätzchen, it will fit." He took her hand kissed her knuckles, "But I'm afraid it is going to hurt zis time, I promise you it vill get better vith time."

"I know," Kitty bit her lower lip then looked him deep in the eye, "I trust you."

Kurt smiled at her before leaning over the bed to grab his discarded pants, picking them up he fumbled in the pockets. Kitty grabbed his wrist to stop him, knowing he was searching for the condom Evan slipped him as a joke, and took the pants from his grasp, throwing them back to the floor. He looked at her as she did this, trying to gage her intention until it became clear when his pants hit the floor. Kitty grasped his upper arms and pulled him back down to lay on top of her. "That won't be needed." She said, her voice raspy.

Kurt raised a single dark brow. "Are you on ze pill?"

Kitty smiled and shook her head. And that made Kurt nervous. "Are you sure, Kätzchen? I mean . . . uh." He couldn't actually think of a reason why not to do this.

Kitty laid her finger on his lips to silence his rambling and leaned up to press a delicate kiss to his nose. "I think we should let nature take its course and see if we're blessed with children."

Kurt smiled and passionately kissed his beautiful wife while angling himself and positioning himself at her entrance. Trying to keep eye contact was easier said than done when he slowly started sliding in bit by bit, surrounded by that hot, tight and wet grip she had on him. "Scheiße." His control was leaving him faster than coherent thought. He gripped the sheets at the sides of her head, desperately trying to keep from just slamming into her and fucking her within an inch of her life. But her nails digging in to his biceps made him focus on that instead of the volcano he was immersing himself in. "So good . . . my love."

Kitty tried in vain not to dig her nails into his arms but feeling him inside her was already too much; that was a hell of a lot bigger than his finger. She looked down between them to see he wasn't even half way in.

"Do you want me stop?" she heard Kurt ask when he saw the fearful expression on her face. She circled her arms around his neck and shook her head like she was more scared of him stopping than going further.

So he continued, little by little, until he reached her barrier. A quick look at her to nod, he kissed her hard as he pulled out till only the head of his member was in and then snapped his hips to fully sheath himself in her smoldering heat. Kitty tore away from his mouth with an ear piercing scream and dug her nails through the fur of his shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear over and over as he smoothed the damp hair from her forehead. Kitty was holding onto him and sobbing into his neck. It hurt more than she thought it would.

After moments that felt like an eternity of keeping himself still, Kurt felt Kitty start to slowly wiggle her hips. After a few experimental small thrusts Kurt groaned at her tight wetness as Kitty was now slightly rolling her hips into his, making him feel every bit of her insides as he could reach. She turned her head till her lips brushed his pointed ear and whispered as seductively as she could, "Make love to me Kurt."

With that consent he pulled and slid back in, at an agonizingly slow speed that driving her nuts. His pace was slow, trying not to cause her any more pain. But Kitty wasn't in pain anymore, and his slow method just wasn't working.

Feeling the need to inform him, she dug her heels into his lower back pushed him into her harder than he was doing. Ever the cautious man she knew was, he stopped for a moment looking into her eyes, asking for her reassurance. Her response was to lick his lips.

And that was all he needed. Kitty was turned on her side, her leg draped over Kurt's shoulder as he thrust into her faster and harder, earning all kinds of shrieks and squeals from her sweet throat.. She could feel every inch of him pushing into her, slicing through her instinctive resistance, and she gripped one hand at her hair and the other on his wrist closest to her, closing her eyes to keep from blacking out. No one could have told her it could be like this, could have prepared her for the hurricane that hit her body. It was like she was in pure ecstasy, her entire being throbbed and twitched, opened and contracted to his ministrations.

Then he hit it; that spot inside her he'd found their first night together. And he was relentless, continuously ramming against it and making the backs of her eyes explode. Kitty didn't know if she'd be able to last much longer until Kurt laced his finger into her hair and pulled her mouth to his in a searing kiss. Kitty felt her body let go of the coil it was holding onto to and her fourth climax erupted without anymore warning. Kitty's eyes shot open to find his closed, and he was leaning over trying to bring his wrist to his mouth. And that's when she saw the bite marks in his fur. He never let himself bite Amanda, Kitty felt relived with that knowledge but also sad that he wasn't trying to do it with her.

Moving her neck in place of his wrist, Kurt's eyes snapped open and his hips stopped moving when his tongue found creamy skin. Kitty's hand clutched the back of his head, keeping him in place. "Kurt, I want you to bite me, to mark me as yours." She said determinedly.

Kurt gave a small whimper and she actually felt his chin quiver before he spoke ever so softly she almost missed it.

"I don't want to hurt you. Not like that."

Kitty smoothed the back of his hair and spoke soothingly into his pointed ear. "You will . . . because I asked you too."

Kurt began pumping into her again in long powerful strokes and Kitty felt another mind shattering orgasm coming on.

Kurt's breath hot on her neck, his fur on her skin, his strength inside her, felt like heaven. Kitty's panting beneath him, her sweet skin against his fur, the warm wet sheath she held him in, was like heaven. This was their Eden, they were each other's angel.

Kurt felt his end coming near and refusing to finish before his beloved Kätzchen; he reached between them and furiously rubbed her swollen and sensitive nub. And finally Kitty came with a scream as Kurt shot jet after jet of his hot seed into her waiting womb, in the same moment he sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his and sending her release to a whole new level.

A thoroughly sated and spent Katherine Pryde-Wagner rolled onto her stomach, glancing at the clock that read 11:35; they'd been at this for three and a half hours now. She turned her head lazily to gaze at her husband, who was currently looking her up and down with hunger in his eyes and his head propped up in his hand. He smiled mischievously at her and she was glad to see it back in his sight.

"You take my fun avay,Kätzchen," he ran his claw up her spine, making her shudder, "I vas going to vake you up my vay."

Kitty giggled and turned to her side, stretching her sore muscles and making her wince. Kurt, like he is, was instantly worried. "Vhat's vrong?"

Kitty waved it off as nothing. "It's ok, I'm fine." She rubbed her stomach and grinned at him, "Just a little more painful than I thought it would be."

Her beloved husband looked down past her stomach and saw the fresh blood that stained their sheets. He ran the back of his hand along the side of her face, "I'm sorry."

She took his face in her hands and smiled her best at him, "Don't be, I'm yours now." And with that she brought him into the most passionate kiss of the night.

But when she tried to deepen it for another round of love making, her muscles screamed at her. An too her surprise Kurt rolled her to her back and brought his hand up to her opening, stroking her outer lips and massaging her bare mound. "Not yet liebe" he spoke in his most soothing voice, despite being aroused beyond belief, "ve need to vait."

"I waited long enough." She tried to push her hips and lips closer to his body but he stopped her by pushing his finger harder on her nub. She shuddered and drew away breathless and slightly in pain.

"Vhy don't you let me take ze pain avay. I promise it'll be good."

Kitty nodded, desperate for more.

And Kurt sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Any votes that I should put the wedding in the next chapter as a flashback. If not consider this finished<p> 


	3. AN

I would like to take a moment of silence for a beloved FF author

FanFictionFan360, you will be missed


End file.
